<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking Hearts by LadyVictoriaDiana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394469">Breaking Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictoriaDiana/pseuds/LadyVictoriaDiana'>LadyVictoriaDiana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baywatch (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dealing With Trauma, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past sexual child abuse, no graphic descriptions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictoriaDiana/pseuds/LadyVictoriaDiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Eddie gets a mysterious letter from the court, Craig tries to find out what's wrong. After he does, Gina and Craig have to deal with the answer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Pomeroy/Gina Pomeroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story deals with past sexual child abuse! If you are uncomfortable with this topic, please do not read this story!</p><p>Thank you to Moera, who beta'd this story and gave me the courage to send it out into the world.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Breaking Hearts</span>
  </span>
</h2><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, is there an Eddie Kramer here? I have a letter for him,” the mailman stuck his head into Baywatch headquarters break room. Craig looked up from his newspaper and answered: “Nah, he’s not here. He’s out on a tower. Can I get the letter to him? I’m his landlord.” The mailman shook his head and asked: “Which tower is he on then? It’s court letters, I can only give that to the intended person.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s on Tower 12,” Mitch said and pointed the man into the right direction. The mailman waved happily as he strolled along the beach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that about?”, Shauni asked, frowning confusedly. “I don’t know either,” Craig shrugged and put his newspaper down on the table: “I’ll go to Tower 12 and talk to Eddie, see what this is about. Maybe he needs my help.” Shauni nodded and stood up as well: “I’ll come with you. Let’s see what this is about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shauni and Craig walked towards Eddie’s tower, quietly speculating on what might be the content of the court letter. As they arrived, they could see the mailman just leaving with Eddie holding the large envelope in his hand, glancing at the papers inside. When he saw </span>
</p><p>
  <span>his fellow lifeguards, he quickly jammed the documents back into the envelope and put it on the small table inside the tower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, guys. What’s up?”, Eddie almost shouted. “Hey,” Shauni started: “the mailman told us that he had to give you court papers. Are you okay? Is something wrong?” Eddie laughed nervously and answered far too quickly: “No… nothing’s wrong. The papers are just some documents one of my foster families need to be filled out. Nothing bad…” He trailed off, looking at the others nervously but firmly. Shauni opened his mouth to say something, but Craig quickly grabbed her arm, stopping her effectively from talking. She glared at him but didn’t try talking again, clearly getting the message. “That’s great,” Craig said, faking a big smile: “Listen, Eddie, I have to go home early today. One of my clients just called, they need a last-minute consultation. I will probably end up having dinner with Gina in the city if that’s okay with you? I’m sure there are still leftovers in the fridge.” “Sure, I can be alone tonight. Go seduce Gina,” Eddie answered flippantly, turning towards the water and by that signalling that the conversation was over for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shauni and Craig turned around, leaving the Baywatch tower quickly. After they were out of hearing distance, Shauni tugged on Craig’s arm: “What are you doing? Eddie’s clearly hiding something.” “I know, Shauni”, Craig sighed: “but he won’t talk right now. You know him, he’s stubborn. We will need to find out what is up without forcing Eddie to tell us. He won’t react well to that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shauni smiled sadly and nodded, knowing just as well as Craig that her former boyfriend would not have taken a more intense questioning well. “But how can we find out what’s really happening?”, she asked, frowning. Craig shrugged and answered: “I will take Gina to dinner tonight and talk to her about the issue. She knows Eddie better than anyone. And I’ll see if I can find out what kind of court papers Eddie got. Maybe that way we can find out what’s happening.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan,” Shauni said and together they walked back to the Baywatch headquarters. They separated once they arrived there and Shauni started her regular shift, while Craig drove home to walk in his lawyer’s office and talk to Gina. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that day, Gina and Craig were sitting at a small secluded table in their favourite restaurant. Craig had just finished his tale about Eddie’s mysterious letter and Gina was thoughtfully poking around in her food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” she mused: “Eddie won’t talk about the letter if he doesn’t want to. He is stubborn. Maybe your friend can help us find out what the papers are and what happened. I’m not… completely happy with spying on Eddie. But he would never tell us anything, no matter how bad it is.” Gina sighed unhappily and Craig took her hand, squeezing it supportingly. “I know you don’t like it, honey, but what if Eddie’s in trouble? I want him safe and want to know that I did everything to support him.” Gina nodded and sighed, shrugging her shoulders in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple finished their dinner and silently drove home, both not entirely comfortable with the prospect of spying on Eddie. When they arrived home, Gina gently opened Eddie’s door. She looked into his room and in the dim light shining through the window, she could see him lying on his bed, sleeping peacefully. Gina smiled and closed the door gently, more determined than ever to find out what was wrong with Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little more than a week later, Eddie walked out of the L.A. court building. He was shaking slightly and looked pale with wide eyes and a haunted look. As Eddie walked away from the doors, his eyes fell on a table at a cafe across the road. He quickly crossed the streets with almost aggressive strides, coming to a stop in front of the table. He was looking down at Craig, Gina and Shauni, who were sitting in front of him, looking serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?”, Eddie growled. Craig raised his hands placatingly and explained: “We know you’re not happy to see us. But my friend at the court said that you will be here today and that you might need some support. She didn’t say anything else, so whatever your secret is, it’s safe. We just want to be here for you, no matter what the reason.” Eddie sighed deeply and fell down onto the last chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s complicated and I don’t want to explain,” he said. Gina and Shauni nodded understandingly and rubbed Eddie’s shoulders gently, not noticing the slight shiver that went through the boy. The small group paid and they walked to their respective vehicles, all driving to the same destination, Craig’s and Gina's apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, Gina immediately started puttering around in the kitchen, preparing some comfort food for Eddie. Shauni tried to help her but ended up mostly setting the table. Craig was carefully checking the apartment, dimming lights and locking windows to make sure that Eddie would feel as comfortable as possible. Eddie himself had retired into his room immediately, shutting the door firmly behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once dinner was ready, Gina gently knocked on his door. “Dinner’s ready, Eddie,” she called and waited until the door opened and she could look Eddie into his face. It was clear that he had been crying and he was visibly shaken. He didn’t look Gina into the eye and simply followed her to the dinner table, where he sat down without saying a word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dinner was spent in silence and everybody noticed how Eddie would barely eat anything and was instead simply pushing his food around. The atmosphere was incredibly tense and after they had finished eating, Shauni left, feeling very uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig and Gina almost silently cleared the table and sat down on the sofa. Eddie had still been sitting at the table and was slowly standing up, seemingly undecided on whether to join his friends or hid back in his room. The couple sat on the sofa and tried not to make it too obvious that they desperately wanted to talk and help Eddie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, Eddie slowly sat down on the sofa, angling his body away from Craig and Gina. He lowered his head and worried his bottom lip, trying to decide what to tell his friends. He started talking, slowly and haltingly: “I… when …. When I was eight, I… was put in my second foster family. The Millers. They… seemed nice at first but after a while, Mr Miller changed. He … There were two other foster boys beside me and they were always quiet and scared and I never knew why. But after the mandatory visits stopped, Mr Miller became abusive. It was… bad. Physically, mentally and... “ Here Eddie stopped, visibly shaking and trying not to cry. “A few years after I left the family, another boy went to the police. Today was… the trial. I… offered to make a statement, that’s what the court papers were about. I… needed to know that the monster was behind bars forever,” Eddie shook his head violently and buried his face in his hands. Gina and Craig were shell- shocked at this unexpectedly saddening confession and Gina felt tears slowly dripping down her face. Craig turned towards Eddie slowly and said softly: “Thank you for telling us. We’re… sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Eddie violently turned around and almost shouted: “Why are you sorry? You never did anything wrong. You’ve been nothing but kind. It was him that … ruined me, that did those things to me.” He rose to his feet quickly and started pacing in the living room, muttering half-formed sentences under his breath. Gina stood up as well and stepped in Eddie’s path, stopping him without touching him. She murmured softly: “Eddie, stop this. It’s… none of this is your fault and we’re glad that you told us. Is there anything we can do to help you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie just shook his head and looked lost, unsure of himself. “I… am seeing my therapist again and… I don’t want anyone else to know. It’s my personal business. Don’t tell Shauni, please?!”, he pleaded. Craig nodded and offered: “Do you want to do something tonight? Or just go to bed?” Eddie remained silent for a minute and then said: “Let’s just watch TV? And then bed?” Craig and Gina nodded in agreement and everyone sat down again, with Eddie still sitting a noticeable distance away from the couple. Craig turned on the TV and for the next few hours, all three sat quietly next to each other, watching mindless TV soap operas and trying to relax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometime after midnight Eddie stood up and quietly went into his room. He left the door halfway open and Craig and Gina could still hear the rustling of his blankets as he lay down. After Gina decided that must surely have fallen asleep, she couldn’t hold her tears back anymore. She almost fell into her husband’s arms and started crying softly, trying not to wake up Eddie with her gasping sobs. Craig wrapped his arms around his wife and buried his face into her hair. His tears fell silently and he tried to keep himself together and not break down in front of his equally distraught wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a while the couple sat on their couch, crying quietly. Then Gina took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. “We need to be there for him,” she said quietly and looked Craig firmly in the eye. He nodded equally firm. After having this quiet exchange, they stood up and silently went to bed. Both stared at the ceiling for hours before falling asleep, their hearts breaking over and over again for Eddie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*End of Chapter 1*</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>